The Master Elementals
by Kavik and Aki
Summary: Undergoing mass-revision: FROZEN. What happens if the most powerful Fire, Water, Ice, Stone, Light, Dark, Earth, and Air Elementals revive? SasuNaru, Yxy, RikuxSora, OC duplicates, contains maybe some yaoi REFERANCE and definate actual shounenai.


K: Okay, just a forewarning: SHOUNEN-AI, YAOI REFERANCES, CROSSOVER FIC!!!!

A: It contains Yu-Gi-Oh! (so YxYY) and Naruto. (so therefor SasuNaru)

Naruto:reading off note card: Please do not flame the authors of this fan fiction, or us, for 'not giving the right power to the right person/people because their personality and Element don't match up.'

Sasuke:reading off note card: We are sorry if any inconvenience is given to you because of a 'mess up' in the matching of Elementals and the Element, but will say in advance that Master Elementals are chosen by name, not personality.

Yami:reading off note card: However, to be perfectly honest we don't care. :not reading off note card: And in my case, that's more true than it may sound...

Yugi:reading off note card: In the Elemental World, however, the Master Elementals are matched as follows: Kaosu: Fire, also natural leader. Aki: Water. Riku: Rock. Sora: Ice. Yami: Dark. Yugi: Light. Naruto: Air. Sasuke: Earth, includes life magic.

Kaosu: Now, also keep in mind that my plot may be very confusing. SO PAY ATTENTION:3

--++++--

Chapter One: The Elementals Reborn

--++++--

In a city called Domino, in a country called Japan, there is a lot of magic around. And especially around 8 young kids, all about seven years old. They were as follows; Kaosu Shishou, Aki Fukachi, Sora Skyhawk, Riku Landsar, Yami Atemu, Yugi Mutou, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzumaki. Yugi usually took them over to his grandfather's Game shop in the afternoon. Some days it would just be for games. But on a few others, like today, Yugi's grandpa would tell the young six-or-seven-year-old group a story or two.

"A story? Why certainly! Now," the old man said sitting down in a chair and the young first-grade students gathered around, excitedly, "This story will go back to when the ninja were around. Why, they even ruled the place!

"Anyway, there were eight who were very different, and, come to think of it, they were like teenaged versions of you. They even had the very same names as yourselves! Anyway, they possessed chakra, as magic energy was called then, that held the power of Elemental Magic." All eight were wide-eyed now, as they had heard of that kind of power from a different story, but that was just incredible!

Grandpa Mutou just went on. "They were given a middle name to tag their ability, except one, whose name said all. (A/N: Aki: Just use the name-Element guide. Translate the word written in 'single quotes' as the Element the characters were paired with.) Kaosu 'Faia' Shishou, Aki 'Mizu' Fukachi, Riku 'Ganseki' Landsar, Sora 'Aisu' Skyhawk, Yami Atemu, Yugi 'Hikari' Mutou, Naruto 'Ea' Uzumaki, and Sasuke 'Tsuchi' Uchiha. These six were known as the Master Elementals, because they were the most powerful. For a long time, they protected the world from any threat.

"But on one fateful night, the eight were confronted by an evil being known as Khao-shanu, who wanted to destroy the Master Elementals. But he could not. He could only do so much as turn them to stone. And then they were hidden deep in his lair. Ever since, the world has been deep in magical chaos."

And the story ended there.

--++++--

"KAONU FAIO SHISHOU!" A teenaged version of the young girl Aki, except mirrored, went tearing through the fortress corridors. Her name was Ani Misun Fukachia, and she was the Chao-shanu version, or Mirror Opposite, of Aki.

Kaonu, the teen form of Kaosu, was his almost-but-not-quite twin. The were also 'Mirror Opposites.'

There were six other Master Chao-Elementals; Rinu Gansenin Landxar, Soran Aizun Skyhawr, Yuni Hinari Mutoux, Yani Atenu, Naruno Enar Uzumani, and Sanuke (A/N: Kaosu: the 'u' is pronounced in Sanuke.) Tsuthi Uchiran.

"Yes, Ani?" the now annoyed Chao-shanu asked, turning around in the cold room full of artificial viruses, which was his Virolab.

"Khao-shanu wishes to speak with you." Then she left.

"Well... that could've sounded better..." He pulled some black 'Spell Dust' out of the bag tied to the side of his belt, dumped it into a circle around him, did three hand signs, and sunk into the floor portal.

--++++--

The Chao-shanu rose out of the portal's other end in Khao-shanu's room. "Yes, Khao-shanu?"

A man with golden wings and chaotic magic wingtips rose. His black cloak was almost perfectly still, even as he walked over to Kaonu. "They are about to be reborn again. The statues... are gone."  
Kaonu bowed respectfully. "I understand. The messenger will never again tell their story to those little brats. Never again shall that old man speak a word of it to anyone." His head rose with an evil smirk. "Old Man Mutou will not speak a word again, especially not of his message. I guarantee that he will be captured and killed by noon, tomorrow."

--++++--

TO BE CONTINUED

--++++--

Kaosu: Next chapter: ... NO TITLE FOR THE TIME BEING! XD

Aki: Now, REVIEW!!! If you don't we don't know if we should discontinue!!!!!!! T-T


End file.
